Products such as mobile phones, tablet computers and televisions are display devices often used in our daily life, which may facilitate our work, display pleasing pictures and spice up our daily life.
The above display device not only displays contents required by the user, but also the information that the display device brings itself, such as year, month and date, so as to enable the user to decide whether to view the images displayed by the display device as need. However, the display device in the standby state can display neither the required contents nor the information the display device brings itself. For example, in the standby state, in the case that the user wants to know the current time through the display device, the user needs to wake up the display device, to switch display device from the standby state to the normal display state so as to obtain the time information. However, the power consumption required for waking up the display device is relatively high, and the hardware loss of the display device may be large in the case that the display device is waken up frequently.